Random Drabbles
by Awarma
Summary: Some random ideas that pop up in my head at random times.
1. Mystery Tablet

First of all I am not exactly... gifted in writing jokes or humorous stories. But I'd like to give it a shot.

Each chapter will be a different story in a different setting and will be unrelated to any other chapter.

This particular story starts after a mission has almost ended. Kim and Ron are only friends, and you will see that Kim is somewhat... pissed off from Ron's goofy actions during that particular mission :P

* * *

><p>"Hurry" Kim asked her best friend who was running next to her as a giant bolder was rolling after them<p>

"How did that happen?"

"Yeh...that what happens when you go around pulling levers Ron" Kim complained

"I was turning the lights on KP"

"We're in a temple... they didn't do 'lights' four thousand years ago"

"Good point... well how was I supposed to know that pulling that lever might trigger a trap"

"Well I dunn- THE FIRST FIVE DID!" Kim yelled at him

"But... it was dar-" Ron stopped talking when he saw Kim giving him a death stare.

* * *

><p>Kim and Ron finally reached the exit and jumped out. They looked behind them to see the bolder block the only entrance to the temple.<p>

"That was close" Kim stood up and dusted her clothes

"Ah... thank you Ms. Possible, I hope my request didn't cause you too much trouble" An old Japanese man bowed to them

"No big..." Kim handed a golden tablet they had retrieved "... well almost..." she looked at Ron "...the temple is now... trap free... _we_ made sure _we_ activated _all_ the traps before _we _left" Ron almost shrunk to Rufus's size

"Ah what a good thing to hear, my men can search the temple safely now..." The old man took the tablet and examined its beauty "... the Mystery tablet... it exists"

"Mystery tablet?" Ron and Kim asked in unison

"The Mystery tablet grants each pure hearted person one answer to one question of his choice..." the old man stopped talking when a limousine arrived ".. ah your ride has arrived... how can I reward you? this is a priceless artifact"

"Well I am kinda brok-"

"Ron"

"Sorry"

"Perhaps you would like to be the first ones to use this tablet?" The man offered it to them.

"I don't know... last time I came in contact with a mystical artifact... well let's just say I am not happy with one particular yearbook photo" Kim looked at Ron

Ron chuckled

"Oh it wasn't that bad KP... I mean we had fun"

"You were hanging around with the _wrong_ monkey Ron" Kim snarled at him

"Monkey?" the confused old man asked

"Oh...right... sorry KP"

"Well I assure you Ms. Possible, no such thing will happen"

"I don't know..."

"I'll go first... I really want to know when they're gona fix Bueno Nacho in Go city"

"Ron.. are you sure? something might happen to yo.. really... you get any question answered and you ask that"

" I am all good..." Ron took the tablet "... does this thing come with a manual or something? I don't do ... whatever this is"

"Just hold it in your hands, close your eye and clear your mind..." the old man instructed "...once you reach your balance, think of your question and the answer will appear on the tablet"

"And I will understand the answer ...how?"

"You will see the answer in your mind"

"Come again"

"The tablet speaks English Ron" Kim intervened

"Ah" Ron closed his eyes and started humming.

"Humming is overkill Ron"

"Sorry KP"

After a minute he opened his eyes.

"Well?" Kim asked

"I don't think I was ab.. oh wait the tablet is glowing"

"huh?..." Kim asked looking at the tablet ".. no its not"

"KP I can se-"

"Only he who asked the question can see the answer" The old man explained

Ron's eyes widened as his question was slowly being answered

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"RON!" Kim yelled at him

"Is something wrong?" The concerned old man asked

Ron groaned, shoved the tablet into Kim's hands and headed for the limo

"Ron!..." Kim spoke angrily as she almost dropped the priceless tablet "...I am very sorry sir, Ron can be an a-.. an idiot sometimes... here's your tablet back"

"Nonsense my dear, please you still haven't asked your question yet"

Kim looked at the tablet and reluctantly accepted to use it. She cleared her mind and asked the question that had been on her mind for more than a year. Who will be her husband.

Kim slowly opened her eyes and saw the tablet glowing.

_Wow this really works...ok let's see who it's gona be... I am sure I am gona end up being Mrs. Josh Mankey. _ Kim thought as she let out a girlish giggle, the man looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

_Oh letters are forming... the second letter is 'O'... _Kim almost jumped in her place..

_An 'A' in the last name..._ Kim almost squealed

'BLE' appeared after the 'A'..._ wait that's not right.. my husband's last name ends with 'ABLE'?...I am not a fan of __inbreeding__.. relax Kim a lot of last names end with 'ABLE'_

The remaining letters appeared in less than a second. Kim's eyes widened in disbelief when she saw the answer

_RONALD STOPPABLE_

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kim yelled her lungs out and the poor old man fell on the ground with his hands pressing on his heart.

**The End**

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^^<strong><br>**


	2. Third Time's Not The Charm

Normally I don't make two updates within less than twenty four hours but seeing how good this came up compared to the first one. I had to do it XD

* * *

><p>Kim has been in love in Ron for over a year now. The problem is, she never told him. Every time she wanted to, she either chickens out or is interrupted. After a month of failed attempts, she decided to switch to a different strategy. Kissing him instead of telling him.<p>

**Attempt No. 1**

Ron and Kim were on the couch watching TV. It was a Friday night, or as known to many a Ron night. The tweebs were sleeping over at their friend's house and her parents were out. The house was empty except for them.

_Perfect_

Kim believed it was a perfect opportunity to reveal her love to Ron with a kiss.

He was on the couch right next to her. She used the cold weather as an excuse to snuggle up to him and put her head on his shoulder.

They had been in that position for over an hour. While Ron was paying attention to the movie, she was paying attention to him. He extended his hand to grab some popcorn and put it in his mouth. Kim almost drooled.

_God I want to be popcorn right now... this is it... no one is in the house... it's cold... time to do it..._

Kim closed her eyes and approached his cheek slowly. She prepared her lips for a long waited kiss.

_I can't wait.. this is it... after all- wait why haven't I reached him yet?_

She opened her eyes and couldn't see him. She looked towards the TV and saw the back of Ron's head coming at her. The boy probably bent over to see if there was any popcorn left in the bowl. His head hit her in the face.

"Woah... KP are you ok? did I hit you?"

"No Ron... " Kim covered her bleeding nose with her hands "... everything is fine, you can refill that in the kitchen"

"Thanks KP" Ron got off the couch and went for the kitchen

_SHIT!_

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt No. 2<strong>

"So why are we here on our free period again?" Ron complained to Kim

"Barkin is teaching us CPR" Kim answered

"CP-what?" Ron asked

" Cardiopulmonary resuscitation" She explained

"... CP-what?"

"When someone swallows water and stops breathing, you do CPR and they start breathing again" She explained again

"Ah.. you know why don't they just call it that"

The sound of a balloon like explosion filled the room.

"I.. guess I shouldn't have put my entire weight on it" Brick apologized

"..." No response from Barkin

"I'll be going now" Brick ran out of the room

"Stoppable! you're next"

"This is going to be interesting..." Ron approached "...so where's my inflatable doll?"

Barkin slammed his face with his hand "Brick killed the last one"

"So... I guess free period is free again... Booyah!"

"Not so fast Stoppable... we'll do male/female pairings"

"Aw... Mr. B ... Do we have to?"

"I can always make it male/male pairing"

"... male/female will do"

"Any volunteers?"

No girl spoke

"Oh that's just cold" Ron broke the silence

"I'll do it" Kim raised her hand pretending to be doing it just to help Ron

"KP?"

"It's ok Ron... you don't know when we might need it on one of our missions"

"I..guess... yeh " Ron reluctantly agreed seeing how weird it is

Kim laid on the ground and pretended to be unconcious.

"So... how do I do this?" Ron asked still not comfortable with the situation

"First you open the victim's mouth, make sure nothing is blocking her throat. Second you put your mouth on hers and you give two breathes..."

_Perfect!_

Kim was having trouble hiding her excitement

"... then you put your hands on her chest and press down about thirty times..."

_Jack pot!_

"...When you're done... repeat two times"

_HELL YEH!_

"..." Ron was staring at Barkin with his jaw down and eyes popping out

Barkin waited for some seconds before he signaled one of the boys standing next to him

"Male/male it is"

"No wait I'll do it"

Ron looked down at Kim. He placed a hand on her forehead and another under her chin. He slowly approached her. Kim could feel his breaths getting warmer and closer.

_This is it... this is going to be it... After all this wai-_

A bell rang

"Free period is over! everyone to his class... Now!" Commanded Barkin

Within seconds the room was empty. Only Kim remained on the floor.

_FUCK!_

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt No. 3<strong>

Ron and Kim were running out of one of Drakken's lairs. An explosion occurred and a shock wave sent them flying.

Kim landed painfully on the ground but Ron landed right in the middle of a river.

"RON!..." Kim yelled worried for her friend. She jumped right after him and retrieved him. He was unconscious and not breathing. "...oh my god.. Ron hang on I'll sa-" Kim stopped talking as her worried expressions were replaced with diabolical ones

_I'd like to see him get out of this one_

She placed him on his back and prepared him for CPR. She opened his mouth and slowly approached. Her lips were a mere second away.

_This is it... for real this time... I am going to ki-_

Ron started breathing on his own and spat water on her face, some made it inside her mouth.

_Oh you got to be shitting me... FUCK!_

Kim sat up next to him cursing her luck.

Ron slowly opened his eyes and saw Kim sitting next to him muttering to herself.

"KP... I am good don't be worried" He spoke with an innocent tone thinking she was crying because she thought he was seriously hurt.

Kim's eyes snapped open

_Oh I am getting that kiss!_

She looked back towards Ron, stood up and raised him up as well

"KP wha-" His mouth was shut when Kim pressed her lips against his and stayed that way for over 10 seconds. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

_Finally!.. maybe now he'll know the feelings I have for him_

"KP...I...I...am ok I didn't need any more of that CPR thing but thanks anyway"

"..."

"Kim?"

She pushed him on the ground and started walking away

"Pointless"

"KP did I say something?"

Kim put her hands on her head and started yelling

"IDIOTIC BLOCKHEADED BONEHEADED PIN HEADED MORONIC SON OF A-"

Thankfully another explosion took place and the last word wasn't audible

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^^<p> 


	3. April Fool's Day

Another idea that doesn't make any sense

* * *

><p>It was a cold rainy night.<p>

Kim woke up when her phone rang. She turned on the lights and looked at the clock.

"1 am? what the hell?..." she picked up the phone "... who is this?" She asked too lazy to read the number

"KP it's me... I need help... I... they.. it..." Her boyfriend's sound was barley understandable

"Ron.. wha-"

"No.. stay away... Nooo-" his voice was cut off when the line was closed from the other side

"Oh my god.. Ron hang on" Kim quickly got up and headed for his house

* * *

><p>Kim entered from the window to see it in chaos. His bed was torn apart and pillow feathers were everywhere. Kim grabbed her kimmunicator and dialed Wade<p>

"Do you know what time it is?" He appeared in his pajamas

"Wade it's Ron.. I think he's hurt" Kim's eyes were starting to water

"I'll... work on it.." Wade did his magic on the keyboard "...I got him... he's not very far... only a mile to your west in an abandoned warehouse"

"Thanks Wade" Kim ended the call and headed out to save her boyfriend

* * *

><p>Kim ran with all of her speed until she reached the warehouse. Her clothes were soaked with water. She infiltrated the warehouse but found it empty. In the middle she found a chair with cut ropes near it on the ground.<p>

"They must have had Ron here" She spoke worryingly, she retrieved the kimmunicator again and dialed Wade

"He's not here"

"I know... I am picking up his signal.. it's moving north...wait it stopped ... building number 716"

"Got it" Kim headed towards the building under the rain

* * *

><p>Kim reached the building and found that it was ancient. All the doors and windows were broken. It was abandoned long ago.<p>

She searched it floor by floor, room by room until she found a Ron's shirt on the ground. She picked it up and her heart pounded heavily as she saw all the blood on it.

"Ro..n" She spoke with a weak voice

Her kimmunicator beeped several times before she finally answered

"Kim..Ron is... is... is..." Wade's tone only strengthened the idea of Ron's death in her mind "... is... right here in my room" Kim's concerned looks turned into confused ones

"What? in your.. what?"

Ron appeared behind Wade and waved at Kim "Hi KP"

"Ron what ? but your call and.. and.. the shirt... and ..and... what the hell?"

"April fool's!" Ron and Wade declared together

They wiped away tears of joy. Ron looked at Wade's computer screen

"Where is she?" he asked as he saw the screen showing the sky

"I don't know.. she must have dropped the kimmunicator..." Wade started working on the keyboard to move the kimmunicator around "... I don't see her... she must have went home"

* * *

><p><em>1 minute later...<em>

"The blood was a nice touch Wade" Ron and Wade were discussing their prank

"Not as good as your call.. man you were convincing"

A sound on the roof was heard

"...That is one big rodent" Ron broke the silence

"I don't think that was a rodent"

"What was i- you don't think?"

"What? Nah... it's barely been one minute and she was miles away... I mean it's impossible... right?"

"Well you're the boy genius why are you asking me?"

"You're the boyfriend shouldn't you know if she can make it in a minute?"

"That doe- oh hi KP" Ron waved like an idiot when he saw Kim standing by Wade's room door

She gave them the coldest stare ever given to any human being

"Yeh Kim... hi... hope our little prank didn't ... make you angry"

"Oh I am not angry... " Ron and Wade gave out a sigh of relief ".. I am pissed" their expressions tensed up again

"Oh come on KP.. I mean it wasn't that back... its April Fool's day after all"

"It's 1 am you jackass, April Fool's day was yesterday"

"Oh.. " Ron was speechless

"I guess preparing it took a bit too long" Wade responded

"Oh... well... no hard feelings KP.. I mean we had fun"

"Fun?...hehe... " Kim's expressions turned diabolical "... I am going to get my fun right now" She entered and closed the door behind her

"Now now KP... " Ron backed away slowly "... you don't want to hurt the boyfrien-"

"X- Boyfriend"

"..hahaha..." Ron laughed ".. I am sure you don't mea- ow ow ow she means it she means it!" He yelled when Kim started pulling his arm toward her

"Oh shit" Wade hid under his desk and started sucking on his thumb

"KP...ow... ow..sto- OW!" Ron was thrown on the ground. Kim got on Wade's bed and jumped on him

"Thanks for teaching me how to do that X"

"Ow... Any time KP" he spoke as he was gasping for air

While still on the ground she saw Wade hiding

"Hi Wade"

"Oh crap.. no no NO!" he yelled as she pulled him from under the desk. His nails were digging into the floor but with no use

"Kim... sorry...sorry...sorry..." He said it once every time Kim slammed him on the bed

After five minutes of physical torture Kim stopped to catch her breath

"So... are we done here? I really need a nap right now" Bruised Ron spoke

"Nope... I am gona lock you up for a week"

"A week... I think people would notice KP"

"Wade.. maybe... you... no one would give a shit"

"Oh that's just cold"

* * *

><p>Ron was cowering between two trees.<p>

"Stay back.. Stay back... stay bac- ahhhhhh!" He yelled as a pack of howling monkeys slowly approached him

* * *

><p>SMASH! the remains of what was a 400$ scanner scattered on the ground<p>

"Stop.. no.. please.. no more" Wade begged as he watched helplessly as his precious belongings were being destroyed

"You can stop this Wade... you know how..." Kim raised the hammer and aimed it at his laptop

* * *

><p><em>2 days later...<em>

Tim got out of bed and opened his email.

"Hey a mail from Wade... I haven't heard from him in two days..."

"What is it?" Jim asked

"We got a video mail from Wade"

"Well open it"

Jim and Tim's eyes widened as the video played

_"Hi Wade"_

_"Oh crap.. no no NO!" he yelled as she pulled him from under the desk. His nails were digging into the floor but with no use_

_"Kim... sorry...sorry...sorry..." He said it once every time Kim slammed him on the bed_

After the video ended, Jim and Tim were shivering as if they were naked in the middle of Antarctica

"Do you think... she knows-" Tim started

"-That we gave them the idea?" Jim finished

"Hmmm..." They both turned to see Kim at the room door "... something tells me she does" She smirked and entered

"AHHHHHHH!" The twins yelled in unison

* * *

><p>R&amp;R ^^<p> 


End file.
